The Rottweiler
by Dee Skittles
Summary: ONE SHOT. Four friends taking a break from the busy life of the WWE to hang out in the park.Please Read & Review! Rated teen for mild lanuage! My first fiction! Its a nice short story.


_A/N:_ This is about 4 friends taking a break from the life as wrestlers and hanging out in park! JohnxDenise, TrishxRandy. One Shot! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Park Adventures**

_In the car, getting supplies_.

"Yo, this blows" said John

"Yeah I know, we have to miss the game for a picnic! Said Randy

"Why today out of all days" said John

"Trish did this to me on purpose, so are you and Denise are still friends?" said Randy

"Yeah just friends. Though" said John

Randy: Hey baby,

_(Trish and Randy hugged and kissed)_

Randy: Where's the food?

Denise: Hey John.

John: What's up shorty!

_(Denise and John hugged)_

John: So what's going on here?

Denise: I kind of forgot to make the food. So instead of a picnic lets just chill and we'll pick up some later. I'm really sorry! I've been busy all day!

Randy and Trish both look at each other 

Trish: What do you want to do?

Randy: You know what want to do!

Trish: I did bring some food, but just for us.

Randy: like what?

Trish: _(seductively) _Honey, chocolate, marshmallow, you know smores ingredients and some apple slices, it was my lunch.

Randy: I got the bugs-off-spray and three magnum condoms! Trojan baby!

Trish: _(squeals) _Ooo Lets Go!

Randy & Trish: Bye! Meet you at the giant green rock in 2 hours!

They ran off deep into the park 

Denise: _(screaming) _Ya'll are just nasty, straight trifling!

John: Always horny! This is a public park for pete's sake!

* * *

Denise and John start walking along the green brick path. 

John: Look at that rottweiler!

Denise: Looks just like your dog, Beanie.

John: Do you miss your dogs?

Denise: I definitely miss my dogs, Lady, Psalm and Blue.

John: Why did you name your dogs that?

Denise: Because Blue has beautiful blue eyes like yours, psalm is favorite book in the bible and Lady is a bitch! How about yours?

John: What? Beanie because of Bean Town. My hometown!

Denise: What do you want to do? We can't go anyway Randy has the keys to the hummer and Trish has the keys to the jeep.

John: so lets just chill.

Denise: So how have you been?

John: Horny!

Denise: (laughing)

John: What?

* * *

(_They walked along the red brick path)_

Denise: Yo I got some roller blades in the back of the car. I think you're the same size as my brother Romeo. Did you leave the door open?

John: Yeah, 12 ½

Denise: 13 is going have to do. Come on, less go

John tries on the roller blades! He jumps up and starts skates all around her! 

John: All shit, I'm rocking on the roller-blades, Me and Boug would always be at the skating ring picking up girls.

Denise: Now listen I'm a beginner roller-skater okay so,

John: I can't believe you. Your 26 and don't know how roller skate. Don't know how to ride a bike or bowl!

Denise: _(whining)_ So!

John: Your hilarious.

Denise: _(whining)_ Shut up

John: Okay come on

* * *

_(John takes about a half hour to teach Denise the basic of skating. Just to stay balance and slide when you walk)_

John: I got to get a camera you look so funny!

Denise: John the car is too far away, and I look stupid!

John: I'll speed up there, By the time to you get to that rock _(John pointed to a rock like 12 feet from her) _I be there and back!

Denise: Okay! Well hurry!

_(John sped off into the distance leaving Denise and a couple of visitors in the park)_

* * *

Denise: _Aw look it's the same dog from earlier. She thought. Oh Shit he's coming this way! Oh my goodness! He's off his leash!_

_Denise starts to panic and starts to run, not realizing that she in skates. "Whoa, ouch!" she said as she fell. "Oh my God!" She got up and slowly started to skate! She started to screams for help. The rottweiler was gaining on her trail! Denise skated into the bathroom. She tried to lock the door but the dog opened it to fast. She threw her skates off and ran out the back way. Denise in pink ankle socks runs out of the bathroom with the dog on her trail.

* * *

_

_At the Rock_

_John grabbed the camera and went back to the rock and didn't see the Raw Diva! Until he heard a woman scream for help, he knew something was wrong. He shot off into the direction of were the screams were coming from! He soon catches up with a familiar person._

"Excuse me sir, you have got to help me! My rottweiler got a loose from me and now he's chasing your lady-friend" Said the stranger

"Are you fucking serious! Oh Shit! I'll get him!" John responded

"He's only playing with her" the stranger yelled at John

_John races off to find her!_

Denise: Someone help me please!

_Denise tripped up the steps, but still she kept running. She was stepping on every little thing from nut shells to the spiked leaves. "Someone please help me" as the diva cries out! "John ! Anyone!" Denise realize that she might have lost the dog. So she tried to find a map but instead of finding the map she found that same dog! This time he was on her trail! No one could help her. No one knew how to help her! So she continue to run until the dog finally caught up with her. He tackled her to the ground. She starts to cry out for help when she sees John leap over her. Put the dog in a STFU and then switch into a sleep hold. It was hard struggle for a minute but John finally put the dog to rest long enough for his trainer to catch up with him and take him home._

John: Are you okay D?

Denise: _(stammering and a little shook up)_ Yeah.

She hit him hard with a nice tight hug

Denise: Thank you so much._Only a tear sled from her face._

John: I'm just glad your alright!

_Denise slowly brought her hands up around his neck and pulled him down enough for her to kiss him. John smiled as he kissed back, he knew it was a thank you kiss but he still wanted to know if he could push it. He slowly sled his tongue into her mouth, and slowly massaging her tongue. They both were enjoying it but then Denise pulled away._

Denise: Thank you for saving me! Know lets go find two sex kittens okay!

John: Damn _(he whispered under his breath)_ Girl how you learn to kiss like that! Damn I might have some competition! But first lets find them first! Lead the way Ms Diva !

* * *

That was fun! Read and Review! And Enjoy! 


End file.
